Heart Signal
by Kushina Rokuro
Summary: Mikazuki dan Yamabangiri sudah lama tak bertemu. Ketika mereka benar-benar bertemu, banyak kejadian heboh yang bisa saja terjadi di antara mereka. Fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan lagu yang berjudul 'Heart Signal' oleh Yuju-GRIEND dan Jihoo-IZ #SecretValentine2018


Touken Ranbu adalah anime berdasarkan game online yang dibuat oleh DMM/Nitro+ sedangkan author hanyalah seorang BUDDY (anggota fandom GFRIEND) yang merupakan fan-girl dari para Touken Danshi yang setia menunaikan tugas dari Saniwa. Warning: Fluffiness overload, OOC, fujo-vibes, dan kesalahan lain yang bisa kalian maklumi.

* * *

 _ **Fanfic. ini dibuat berdasarkan lagu 'Heart Signal' oleh Yuju-GFRIEND dan Jihoo-IZ**_

"OK, kutunggu kamu di toko mainan ini."

Pada suatu ketika, Mikazuki baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Yamabangiri lewat panggilan telepon. Setelah mengisi ulang baterai smartphone miliknya, sang toudan legendaris langsung menghampiri Tsurumaru untuk dimintai bantuan tentang persiapannya bertemu dengan Yamabangiri Kunihiro yang diketahui merupakan saudara dari Yamabushi Kunihiro selaku satpam RT 11 perumahan Citadel. Selain itu, Yamabangiri merupakan saudara dari Horikawa Kunihiro; salah satu rekan dari tetangga mereka berdua. Lalu, Mikazuki menyampaikan kepada sang toudan bangau bahwa dia membutuhkan sebuah ruangan agar dia dan Yamabangiri betah berduaan.

Sekitar empat jam kemudian, semua persiapan sudah selesai di tangan Tsurumaru. Pada saat Mikazuki ingin melihat bagaimana dia melakukannya, sang toudan legendaris terlihat bangga dengan berbagai usaha yang dia lakukan. Di ruangan khusus yang telah Tsurumaru siapkan sebagai ruang pribadi Mikazuki dan Yamabangiri, terdapat berbagai banyak boneka dan bantal yang mungkin akan disukai oleh sang pemuda penyendiri.

Tanpa disadari oleh Tsurumaru, Mikazuki terlihat bahagia setelah melihat ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan boneka dan bantal yang biasa Yamabangiri senangi. Lalu, sang toudan legendaris mengatakan kepada sang toudan bangau bahwa dia benar-benar ingin menemui Yamabangiri setelah lama sekali tak bertemu semenjak Saniwa mengirim mereka ke sebuah misi. Terpikir oleh hal tersebut, Tsurumaru menyatakan bahwa dia pasti senang mendengar kabar tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian, Horikawa mendatangi rumah mereka untuk memberitahukan suatu hal. Lalu, mereka berdua terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa Yamabangiri akan datang terlambat ke perumahan Citadel karena keretanya mengalami gangguan. Sang partner tercinta Izumi-no-kami Kanesada selaku pedang milik Hijikata Toshizou juga menyatakan bahwa mereka berdua harus menunggu agak lama.

"OK, deh …," Tsurumaru menghela nafas.

"Sambil nungguin Yamabangiri, bagaimana kalau kita ngurusin pesanan? Habis hari pembangunan, terbitlah Valentine …," saran Mikazuki kemudian, mengingat sejumlah pesanan boneka yang harus diselesaikan sebelum sang toudan penyendiri datang.

Tak lama setelah itu, usulan tersebut disetujui oleh Tsurumaru. Kemudian, mereka berdua menyelesaikan semua pesanan boneka yang harus dikerjakan sampai dengan hari Valentine. Dua jam kemudian, semua pesanan sudah jadi dan siap diantarkan kepada para pelanggan yang memesan secara online maupun bertemu langsung.

Walaupun mereka lega setelah pesanan itu selesai, masih ada kegelisahan yang berlarut dalam hati Mikazuki. Sang toudan legendaris menyatakan bahwa dia benar-benar bertemu dengan Yamabangiri dan bersenang-senang dengannya. Untuk mengatasi kerisauan itu, Tsurumaru mengajaknya menonton sebuah drama Korea bertema romance. Cerita dari drama tersebut mengisahkan tentang seorang gadis yang terjebak di zaman dahulu dan jatuh cinta dengan sang pangeran pada zaman itu.

Tepat satu jam setelah mereka selesai menonton dua episode dari drama Korea tersebut, iPhone 7+ Tsurumaru berdering di atas sofa. Dering pada smartphone tersebut menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara dengannya melalui percakapan telepon. Setelah melihat layar handphone-nya, sang toudan bangau menyadari bahwa Horikawa meneleponnya untuk mengabari bahwa Yamabangiri akan mendatangi Mikazuki.

"Akhirnya …!" Mikazuki bernafas lega.

"Makanya, aku bilang apaan!" Tsurumaru tertawa kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yamabangiri memasuki rumah setelah disambut oleh Tsurumaru. Lalu, Mikazuki langsung memeluk erat sang toudan penyendiri. Selama dia dipeluk olehnya, dia terkejut dan merinding disko. Setelah itu, Mikazuki membawanya menuju ruangan yang telah disiapkan oleh Tsurumaru.

Sesampainya di ruangan itu, Yamabangiri berdecak kagum dengan banyaknya boneka dan bantal yang terdapat di dalamnya. Saking kagumnya, dia berenang-renang dalam imajinasinya sembari memeluk semua boneka dan bantal yang sangat didominasi oleh karakter Sanrio. Kemudian, Mikazuki langsung mengikuti jejak Yamabangiri sebelum mengobrol dengannya.

"Nah, _odoroitaka_?" sembur Tsurumaru sembari cekikikan selama mengintip bagaimana Mikazuki dan Yamabangiri yang asyik bersenang-senang.

Tak terasa, kebahagiaan Yamabangiri yang benar-benar merindukan Mikazuki sangat terasa. Bahkan ketika dia mengajaknya bercerita tentang hal-hal berbau nostalgia mengenai berbagai misi ke zaman dahulu kala, Mikazuki benar-benar mengapresiasi sikap kepemimpinannya walaupun sang toudan penyendiri merupakan sosok pemuda yang sangat introvert ketimbang para toudan lainnya.

"Untungnya, kamu pasti sukses mendirikan toko boneka bersama Tsurumaru …," Yamabangiri tertawa kecil.

"Dan juga, bagaimana kuliahmu di luar kota?" tanya Mikazuki.

"Aku ditembak sama cewek dan menerimanya!" jawab Yamabangiri dengan riang.

"Waduh, keren juga! Aku harap kamu bisa memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku dan Tsuru …," Mikazuki tersenyum simpul.

"Akan tetapi … aku juga menyukai bagaimana kamu memberiku arahan selama menjalani misi-misi yang telah aku pimpin," tiba-tiba, wajah Yamabangiri memerah ketika ingin mengakui perasaan itu.

Mikazuki tersentak kaget

"A-a-a-a-a-aku … nggak sehebat … yang kamu kira, Yamanbagiri," kemudian, wajahnya ikut memerah.

"Hehehe … yang penting, unit kita memang yang paling hebat!" balas Yamabangiri.

"Iya, dong! Aduh!" Mikazuki menyadari bahwa encoknya mulai kambuh seperti orang paruh baya seusianya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Yamabangiri dengan penuh kekhawatiran, "Aku bawa balsem, tenang saja!"

Tak lama kemudian, Mikazuki langsung menerima 'perawatan khusus' dari Yamabangiri. Selain diberi balsem agar rasa sakit pada encoknya menghilang, dia juga sempat meminta tolong kepada Tsurumaru untuk membuatkan teh hangat. Lalu, punggung sang toudan legendaris juga dipijat-pijat oleh Yamabangiri dengan tangan lembutnya.

Selama Mikazuki dipijat oleh Yamabangiri, dia merasakan sebuah aura menyejukkan melalui kedua tangannya. Tak terasa, sang toudan legendaris juga merasakan betapa lembutnya tangan-tangan Yamabangiri dalam memijat punggungnya. Setelah dipijat selama hampir dua puluh menit, encok yang Mikazuki derita menghilang secara perlahan-lahan.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk perawatan encok yang aku alami selama menjalani masa tua …," dia bernafas lega.

"Ah, nggak masalah," Yamabangiri tersenyum simpul.

Lalu, mereka berdua asyik mengobrol sembari memainkan boneka-boneka yang terdapat di sekitar mereka. Sementara Tsurumaru, dia sibuk melayani sejumlah pelanggan setia toko boneka sambil berbalas pesan singkat dengan seorang teman. Lima menit kemudian, ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara, sang toudan bangau segera menuju sumber suara setelah dia mengurus seluruh pelanggan yang sibuk dia layani sejak beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

"Jiji, Yamanbagiri, kalian kenapa?!" tanyanya dengan kaget.

"A-a-a-anu … ta-ta-ta-tadi …," jawab Mikazuki dengan terbata-bata.

SREG!

SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKAN HUBUNGAN TERLARANG ANTARA SESAMA COWOK!?

Tiba-tiba, Izumi-no-kami datang dalah keadaan marah besar. Sang uchigatana andalan Hijikata Toshizou benar-benar sudah mengetahui seberapa erat hubungan Mikazuki dan Yamabangiri sejak dikelompokkan oleh Saniwa pada unit satu. Lalu, dia menginterogasi Tsurumaru dengan benar-benar tegas tentang mengapa Mikazuki dibiarkan bertemu dan saling berduaan dengan Yamabangiri. Kemudian, sang toudan bangau hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dengan ala kadarnya.

"Kalau begitu, sampaikan kepada mereka bahwa mereka harus menghadapku!" omel Izumi-no-kami dengan lantang.

"Ba-baik!" tukas Tsurumaru.

Sesampainya di sumber keributan, Tsurumaru langsung menemukan Mikazuki dan Yamabangiri dalam keadaan saling berpelukan sambil memegang boneka masing-masing. Karena dia tak tega menganggu 'kemersraan' mereka, sang toudan bangau memanggil mereka berdua dengan pelan sekaligus mengatakan bahwa mereka harus menghadap Izumi-no-kami.

Terpikir oleh panggilan itu, Mikazuki dan Yamabangiri terkejut. Tanpa perlu disuruh lagi, mereka berdua langsung menghadap sang uchigatana andalan Hijikata Toshizou dengan penuh ketakutan. Sesaat kemudian, sang pria berambut panjang memarahi mereka berdua habis-habisan hingga seluruh tetangga dapat mendengar suaranya karena terlalu keras.

Selama Izumi-no-kami memarahi mereka, dia mengatakan bahwa hubungan terlarang antara sesama cowok benar-benar tidak diperbolehkan demi kesejahteraan umat manusia sekaligus para 'fudanshi' dan 'fujoshi' di seluruh dunia. Sang uchigatana andalan Hijikata Toshizou juga menegaskan bahwa jika mereka masih melakukan hal serupa, mereka akan dilaporkan ke pihak berwajib.

"Aaaaaaa! Ma-ma-maaf! Katakan kepada Horikawa bahwa aku minta maaf!" ujar Yamabangiri dengan penuh ketakutan.

BUK!

"Nggak ada ampun! Aku juga udah bilang sama Kunihiro untuk memastikan bahwa kamu sama Mika-jiji tetap berhubungan layaknya sahabat satu tim!" bentak Izumi-no-kami sambil menggebuk kepala Yamabangiri hingga benjolannya sebesar bakpao andalan kedai kue tradisional Shimatani.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mikazuki memutuskan untuk menyerah. Dia tak lupa mengatakan bahwa dia dan Yamabangiri hanyalah sebatas teman yang saling menyukai. Selain itu, sang toudan legendaris juga menyatakan bahwa dia memang berjasa membangkitkan semangat Yamabangiri yang dikenal sebagai pemimpin ter-introvert dalam unit satu. Lalu, Mikazuki juga mengatakan bahwa Yamabangiri benar-benar menerima sebuah pengakuan cinta dari seorang cewek di kampusnya.

"YAMABANGIRI KUNIHIRO! KAMU NERIMA TEMBAKAN CEWEK, YA?! KENAPA KAMU MALAH DEKET-DEKET SAMA MIKAZUKI!?" omel Izumi-no-kami dengan lantang dan penuh bentakan.

"Aku kangen!" balas Yamabangiri, "Apa salahnya saling bertemu sekaligus mengagumi?"

BODO AMAT!

Satu jam kemudian, Izumi-no-kami meninggalkan Mikazuki, Yamabangiri, dan Tsurumaru yang mulai kebingungan. Beebrapa saat setelah Tsurumaru menghibur Mikazuki dan Yamabangiri, dia langsung mengajak mereka berdua ke sebuah arena bioskop untuk menonton sebuah film box-office terbaru yang diketahui berjudul 'Zangetsu, 2001'. Film itu sendiri menceritakan tentang seorang toudan yang bisa bertemu dengan seorang putri melalui kegiatan rapat yang dia ikuti bersama sang Saniwa dari Korea pada akhir zaman Goryeo.

"Oh … aku udah tahu pasti sama quote istimewanya!" tebak Yamabangiri, "Walaupun aku udah nonton sama cewek yang barusan nembak aku di kampus … nonton itu film sama kalian adalah hal menyenangkan yang pernah ada …"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Yamabangiri," Mikazuki tersenyum simpul.

"Sekarang, ayo kita ke bioskop demi 'Zangetsu, 2001'!" seru Tsurumaru dengan girang.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka segera bersiap-siap ke arena bioskop. Setengah jam setelah mereka menikmati perjalanan, Tsurumaru langsung membeli cemilan sedangkan Mikazuki dan Yamabangiri mengantri di loket kedua untuk membeli tiga tiket. Lalu, Mikazuki mengatakan bahwa mereka bertiga akan duduk di bangku paling tengah.

Beberapa saat setelah mereka memasuki ruang bioskop, mereka duduk di tempat yang telah ditetapkan oleh Yamabangiri. Kemudian, lampu ruang bioskop dimatikan sejenak karena film akan segera dimulai. Setelah melihat berbagai macam trailer film yang akan ditayangkan, 'Zangetsu, 2001' diawali dengan adegan sang Saniwa dan kawan-kawan yang sibuk menuntut ilmu dengan gurunya.

"Nah, ini baru enak …," Mikazuki bernafas lega.

"Intinya, kita berdua memang udah kayak orang mesra-mesraan. Namun, kita hanya kurang mengendalikannya sehingga Izumi-no-kami ngomel-ngomel," tutur Yamabangiri setelah menyeruput milkshake vanilla.

"Hehehe … katakan terima kasih kepada Tsurumaru yang telah merencanakan semua ini," Mikazuki tertawa kecil.

"Jangan heran kalau kalian kaget dengan semua rencana khusus yang telah aku buatkan untuk kalian!" sembur Tsurumaru, kemudian mereka bersikeras untuk menahan tawa selama menikmati serunya film 'Zangetsu, 2001'.

Tiba-tiba, seisi ruangan bioskop termasuk Mikazuki dan Yamabangiri dihebohkan oleh sang toudan yang telah dipanggil oleh Saniwa setelah dia menuntut ilmu di sebuah lembaga akademik Konfusius. Kemudian, toudan berwajah tampan itu menemui seorang putri ketika dia mengikuti rapat bersama sang Saniwa. Lalu, toudan itu mengatakan kepada sang putri bahwa dia berfirasat tentang adanya pertemuan di berbagai tempat manapun dia berada.

"Tuan Putri, jangan rindu. Itu berat. Biar aku yang menanggungnya," begitulah perkataannya kepada gadis itu.

"Aku juga begitu, Mikazuki …," Yamabangiri tersenyum simpul.

"Begitu juga diriku, Yamabangiri," balas Mikazuki.


End file.
